Wyrm
Wyrm is a Heavyeight robot which competed in the 2017 Series of Robot Wars, entered by Scottish team Memento Mori, who competed in the previous series with Overdozer. The name Wyrm is derived from the type of dragon which has no legs or wings, resembling a serpent. Wyrm improves on its predecessor Overdozer by using an Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene frame for armour with polycarbonate, protecting its four yellow wheels, like those used by Carbide in the Series 8 Grand Final. It is designed to push, and protect itself from spinning weapons with its HARDOX front plate, which fires forwards to overturn robots. The robot is invertible, and has a reasonable top speed. Overall, the robot shares many similarities with BattleBots entry Stinger: The Killer Bee, though the robot features little protection on top, with the rear of the robot also featuring gaps in the armour. Robot History Series 9 Wyrm competed in Episode 4. In its Group Battle, it faced newcomers Frostbite and HIGH-5, alongside long-time Robot Wars veteran Supernova. As the battle started, Wyrm immediately charged towards HIGH-5, but missed, and reversed from the arena tyre to ram HIGH-5 into the centre of the arena. This attack immobilised HIGH-5, with Wyrm subsequently driving away from Supernova and into the wall. This impact immobilised Wyrm at once, with Shunt lifting it against the wall just as 'cease' was called. As a result, Wyrm was initially eliminated from the competition along with HIGH-5, in even quicker fashion than its predecessor. However, after Frostbite was destroyed by Supernova in their head-to-head clash, Team Frostbite withdrew from the competition, and had to be replaced. As Wyrm survived for longer than HIGH-5, it was deemed to have finished third in its Group Battle, and was reinstated to continue its Robot Wars campaign. In the first of its two head-to-head battles, Wyrm fought Ironside3. Wyrm displayed better mobility in this match, and kept its 'spinner killer' wedge facing Ironside3's blade, but although the wedge itself was relatively unharmed, Ironside3's first attack completely ripped the scoop away from Wyrm. The Scottish robot then reversed straight into Shunt, and sustained an axe blow, holding Wyrm in place for Ironside3 to land a huge slam, tearing a side panel and entire wheel loose, and the follow-up attack removed these from Wyrm completely. Wyrm was still mobile, and it fled from Team Outlaw's robot, but another slam from the spinning bar immobilised Wyrm. In order to make sure of a win by KO, Ironside3 hit Wyrm once again, removing yet another wheel from its side, completely removing the left-hand side of Wyrm. Off-screen, Wyrm was held aloft by Sir Killalot, and dumped into the pit. Wyrm had suffered a devastating loss, and required a large repair job in order to remain in the competition. Wyrm's next opponent was the previous Grand Finalist Pulsar. Due to the extensive damage taken in its last battle, Wyrm was modified to use its two-wheel drive setup. In the team's haste, the robot was accidentally wired to run in reverse, but Nicholas White negated this issue by operating his controller upside-down. Wyrm was hesitant in its drive when the battle began, and it drove into the grips of Dead Metal, almost leading to punishment, although Pulsar immediately started to bellow smoke. However, despite Pulsar being unhealthy, it slammed into Wyrm's scoop, and then pushed the lifting wedge under Wyrm's body. This left Wyrm with no way to place its two wheels on the arena floor, and it was unable to defend itself from Dead Metal's saw. Wyrm received damage from the circular saw, was slammed by Pulsar, and left over the fire. Wyrm continued to spin its wheels, but it could not gain purchase on the floor, and even though Pulsar had also lost mobility at this stage, Wyrm was considered immobile, and as it was the first to fall, Pulsar won the battle by knockout. Not shown on television, Matilda's flywheel also caused extensive damage to the back end of Wyrm. After this final loss, Memento Mori concluded their appearance in the episode by throwing the remains of Wyrm into a skip. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with mythological names Category:4th Place winners Category:Monster themed Robots